I Believe
by Southern Spark
Summary: First before you read this story it HIHGLY advised that you read the fan fic "COncrete Angel" by Random first. Is there more to life, what does one of Manhattan's Newsies think? Read and find out and PLEASE review


****

Disclaimer: I do not own Mush and I do not own the song "I Believe" that song belongs the country music group Diamond Rio.

Author's Note: Before you read this story I highly recommend that you read Concrete Angel by Random first. I felt compelled to write this story based on this song as a sequel of sorts to my friend Random's song fic "Concrete Angel". I suggest you read that fic first.

[ ] indicates song lyrics

A year had passed since that terrible day when Blink ran into the lodging house with the afternoon's headline. A year since Mush's life came crashing down, a year since he'd lost Ashlyn his Southern Spark. He still hadn't fully come to terms with the loss. How could he? He still partly blamed himself for it. He should've known. He should've never let her leave the lodging house that night. Now they say time heals all wounds, but Mush didn't think any amount of time would heal his broken heart. Everyday Mush would see something, hear something, or feel something that made him think of her.

Spring had arrived in Manhattan and it brought with it both joy and pain. The joy and the pain were both brought about by the memories that Mush had of Ashlyn. She had loved spring, she'd said it was her favorite season next to winter. She told him all about the springs in Tennessee where she'd been born and raised until moving to New York. "Everything coming to life and blooming and blooming with the beauty of new life." she had said smiling with that bright smile he had loved so much. She'd also loved the spring time breezes and the way they felt against her skin. She always said that spring breezes were caused by the beating of the angel's wings that watched over us. 

Mush was walking through the park and stopped on this grassy hill that over looked a pond. The signs of spring were everywhere. The trees were full of blooms, flowers sprang up everywhere soaking up the warm rays of the sun, and the birds sang their love songs in the branches above. Mush smiled as he looked around at the beauty surrounding him. "It's so beautiful SS. I wish you could see it." he whispered. At that moment Mush felt the softest , lightest breeze brush against his cheek. It was so light that rather than feel like a breeze it felt like a soft breath against his skin. Mush smiled, he had this feeling. A feeling like his SS wasn't gone, like she'd never left his side, like he'd never cried all those tears over the last year. For a moment he felt like time and stopped and was holding them, and he believed.

[ Every now and then soft as breath upon my skin. I feel you come back again, and it's like you haven't been gone a moment from my side, like the tears were never cried. Like the hands of time are holding you and me. . .]

Mush sat down in the soft green grass and leaned against a tree closing his eyes. It was in moments like this that he knew with all his heart that he and SS were closer than they'd ever been. Other's may have needed proof. Explanations of the physical or scientifically manner, but Mush didn't to see anything or hear anything. He didn't need any such proof. He had all the proof he needed. There more than angels watching.

[ And with all my heart I'm sure, we're closer than we ever were. I don't have to hear or see. I got all the proof I need. There are more than angels watching over me. I believe! Oh! I believe! ]

With that soft breeze blowing and all the signs of second chances and new life blooming all around him, Mush knew there was more to this life. Life didn't end when you died, it kept going, especially for souls like SS. Souls that were full of light, and love, and purity. Those souls never completely went away. They continued on in the hearts of those they loved, the hearts of those who loved them, and in the hearts of those whose lives they had touched while here on earth. Their lives kept going when those they touched reached out into the dark places of the world and spread the light of their souls. 

Mush opened his eyes then and noticed a rose bush. And it was just loaded with the most beautiful red roses he'd ever seen. How it'd gotten there he didn't know. It hadn't been there last spring. "Those are your roses aren't they SS?" He whispered as he moved over to the bush and placed a delicate bloom in his hand. He knew that red roses were SS's favorite flower, and that the wind, if that was really what It was, must've blown some seeds to this spot and they taken root. "Love can even reach across eternity." he thought as he brought the delicate flower up to his nose.

[ Now when you die your life goes on. It doesn't end here when you're gone. Every soul is filled with light. It never ends and if I'm right, our love can even reach across eternity. I believe! Oh I believe! ]

Mush gathered several of the roses and made his way out of the park. He had an appointment to keep. Everyday for the past year he would go at this time and visit the stone with the angel girl with the up turned face. Mush reached the cemetery with a lighter heart than he'd had in a long time. He went to his spot near the stone and sat down. "I's can't believe it's been a year." he whispered wiping some dirt from the stone. "SS I's want ya to know dat's I's still so sorry dat this happened to ya. But I want ya to know dat you'll forevah be a part of me, forevah in the heart of me. If I can I will hold ya even longa." He smiled and laughed softly. "The otha's think I'm crazy for coming here and talking to ya like dis. They think I's believe in ghost or something, well then I guess I's am. But they don't see the most, they don't see and know what I's do." He laid the roses in front of the stone. "I's love you so much SS and I's always will." A tear slipped down his cheek. "I know you's still wid me SS." There was that breeze again. This time when Mush's felt it brush against his cheek, he felt something else. He felt something in his heart. It felt like the broken pieces of his heart were starting to mend. He knew he could forgive himself because SS had forgiven him, and her love would be with him forever. Mush placed a kiss on two of his fingers and pressed them against the stone. He knew with all his heart and soul that were more than angels watching over him and he believed.

[ Forever you're a part of me, forever in the heart of me. I would hold you even longer if I can. Oh the people who don't see the most, see that I believe in ghost. If that makes me crazy, then I am. 'Cause I believe! Oh I believe! There are more than angels watching over me. I believe! Oh I believe . . . Every now and then soft as breath upon my skin I feel you come back again. . . And I believe! ]


End file.
